It's Our Show, Now!
"It's Our Show, Now!" is a song the Brotherhood of Evil sings near the end of Nolan's story in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Originally from Mickey's House of Villains. Lyrics and Story "He's right." Robin followed. "The Brotherhood was defeated before, it'll be defeated again!" "No… Robin." The heroes directed their attention when many more villains brought in the rest of the captured heroes, dropping them all to the ground. "It is you who have been defeated." Some lights came on from up above, exposing the frozen prisoners. The Kids Next Door gasped at the frozen Dimentia, and the Gaang gasped at the frozen Zuko. "Your pawns cannot save you. You… have lost." "AHH HAHAHA!" Mumbo Jumbo suddenly appeared beside Robin. "That's right, kiddies! This day belongs to the bad guys now. Oh, it's moments like this that make me SO happy, I FEEL LIKE SINGING! Mmmmaestro!" A few feet away, the Junk Man sat at his piano, cracking his fingers before playing away at the keys. "A 5, 6, 7, 8!" Mumbo tapped his foot and started the song. Mumbo: This could be quite the place-'' He directed to Knightbrace, who stood by his Denta Drones. ''Knightbrace: Full of grinning, happy faces! The drones gave their brightening smile Robtish: Hanging out Whisker: Killing time! He held up Marine by her tail. Jack Spicer: Where EVERYONE's a FRIEND o' mine! He wrapped his arms around the two. Madame Rouge: Inside zis EVIL joint-'' She approached her associates. ''Immortus: Every guest gets to the point. Mallah, Immortus, and Rouge (Elite 3): This DAY will live in INFAMY! The logos from all of their shows appeared on a screen above. The Brain: All these shows are history. The heroes gasped in horror as the villains cheered, laughed, and threw weapons up in the air. Elite 3: It's OUR show, now! Villains: It's OUR show, now! Margaret and the Girl Troops: It's the fact you can't ignore! Marie Kanker: Shut the windows-'' She shut a window to prevent Edd from escaping. ''Lee Kanker: Lock the doors! Eddy trembled in fear when Lee slammed and locked the exit. Elite 3: It's OUR show, now! Candy Pirates & Hungry Men: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs! Child villains: Join the rabble-rousing crowd Other villains: It's OUR show, now! Katnappe & Cheshire: All the coolest cats begin so perfectly! Crazy Old Cat Lady walked between, petting a black cat as it "meowed". Wuya: Every evil queen gets due respect! She used the Moby Morpher to transform into a dragon, which Malchior was attracted to. "Love your work." He said. Wuya blushed. Legion tipped a syringe to Katie's cheek as Phobia held her up, staring creepily into the girl's eyes. Legion: We're the rulers of your troubles We are all manyyy! Fonda Chow: You've had your fun! Henchmen: You've made your play But every rodent has his day! Two lines of villains' henchmen (i.e. Girl Troops, Spinach Men, chi-blockers, Fire Nation, etc.) marched over and grabbed the heroes, carrying them to the capsules to be frozen. Villains: It's OUR SHOW, NOW! "What a party!" Bob Johnson and Teen Tornado sang, high-fiving. Cinderblock, Plasmus, & Overload: It's our show, now. "Great party!" the Rowdy Hooligans sang. Eddy's Brother: What a place for BREAKIN' Eds!" He twisted Eddy's leg while Marie and May were trying to smooch Edd and Ed. Spectra & Kitty: Things are better-'' They were about to approach Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. ''Lunch Lady: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! The three kids ducked as Lunch Lady swung her hands and chopped off Spectra and Kitty's heads. At this time, many unnamed background villains were all lined up as they gripped the shoulder of the person ahead, singing and moving along. Background villains: It's OUR show, now! (Join the party!) Join the fun with NO regrets! Only greedy, dirty cheats are ALLOOOWED! The villains were all locking the heroes inside the glass tubes along the treadmill. "Get zose HAMSTERS!" Gramma Stuffum yelled. "Game over, Omi!" Jack Spicer said. "Get the ROAD, Danny!" Technus exclaimed. "Take a HIKE, Jimmy!" Goobot yelled. Villains: IT'S OUR SHOW, NOOOOW! (You'll have fun with no regrets!) Professor Chang sat at the controls of the machine and readied to press the red button as he sang the last line with the other villains. It's OUR show, NOW! He pressed a button, and all of the logos on the huge screen exploded, and were replaced with that of an equivalent to a "KND" logo. Instead of "KND", it read "BOE", and The Brain's silhouette was at the top in Numbuh 1's place, and Mallah, Immortus, and Rouge were in poses beside him. The heroes only put on sad expressions, feeling this was the end. Inside his mind, Darth Genious's smirk grew wider than ever, the villains evilly laughing away to their ultimate victory. ---- Category:Songs Category:Firstborn Saga Category:Crossover Characters Category:Villains